Love Game
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Happy late birthday to my pal from Malaysia, Syahira. She is fall in love with Optimus Prime! This song-fic is dedicated to her.


**Love Game  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is dedicated to my friend, Syahira (Do you remember in 51 SONGS IN SARI SUMDAC PLAYLIST, I mentioned that I want to give a video of Optimus Prime/Sari to her?). Her birthday is in 5th July. Happy late birthday to her..  
This song-fics is written because that song is her favourite song. And she loves Optimus Prime too!**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**_Hour 2130, Penang, Malaysia,  
VeekaIzhanez is calling my friend, Syahira. She is 16 and my best friends, Transformers fan.  
"Syahira, did you say that you want to see Optimus Prime, really?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Yeah..Optimus Prime is macho..cute..adoreable..," said Syahira.  
"If you really want to see him, I'll take you to Detroit to see him,"  
"Are you mad, Veeka?"  
"I'm not mad. We can go there.. in my dream,"_**

* * *

VEEKAIZHANEZ'S DREAM, Detroit.  
VeekaIzhanez and Syahira are arrive in Detroit city, we are meet with Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead.  
"Hey, pal!" screamed VeekaIzhanez.  
"Veeka, welcome back!" screamed Sari, hugging me.  
"Hey, Sari. I want to introduce you to my friend, Syahira.,"  
"My name is Syahira. Nice to meet you," said Syahira, shaking Sari's hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Syahira," said Sari.  
"Bumblebee, can you take both of us back to the base? Actually, she wants to meet your leader," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Sure," said Bumblebee.  
Then, the bee and the bulky are transform into the vehicle mode and take us to the base.

A few minutes later..  
We are arrive at the base, that two vehicles are tansform into the robot mode. Syahira is become excited as she is really want to meet Optimus Prime for the first time.  
"Come on, Syahira. He will come to you," said VeekaIzhanez.  
And then, Optimus Prime is walking toward us.  
"Veeka, I don't know that you're come here. Why do you come here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, my friend, Syahira wants to meet you. I'm should take her in 5th July unfortunately, I've attended Prize Giving Ceremony in my school and there is announced there is a holiday in one day..and that's all," said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Now, I know.. Where's your friend that you're mentioned?"  
"Syahira, Optimus Prime is calling you!"  
Then, my friend is coming there.  
"Veeka, is he is friendly?" asked Syahira.  
"He's friendly-bot, pal," replied VeekaIzhanez.  
"Syahira, nice to meet you," said Optimus Prime, laying down his hand to her.  
"Nice to meet you, Optimus Prime.." said Syahira, walking to his hand and she is taken up to him.  
Meanwhile, VeekaIzhanez and the others are lefting the scene, I'm taking out my handphone to play one song.  
"I hope she loves this song.." said VeekaIzhanez.

At the same time, Syahira looks excited to be with Optimus Prime.  
"Do you want to dance along with me?" asked him.  
"Yeah, I want it,"

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Both of them are dancing together while I'm recording of that scene. Syahira is walking closer to him and telling him.  
"Do you want to be my lover?" asked Syahira.  
"Yeah, I want..you're very sweet girl," replied Optimus Prime.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game  
Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it_

"Come on, Syahira..I'm really want to.. uh.. your kiss, girl," said Optimus Prime.  
"Sorry, Optimus Prime. I'm forbidden to do that," said Syahira.  
"Why do you say like that?"  
"Actually, I'm a Malay girl, forbidden having of this until we're get married,"  
"Poor you, girl.."  
"That's okay."  
"But why Veeka looks has more contradiction over you?"  
"She's open-minded girl. She can understanding of everything surrounding her,"  
"I see.."  
Then, I see Syahira is stroking his audio case while Optimus Prime is kissing her cheek. That's makes me feels jealous!

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game_

And once again they're dancing following the music.  
"I want to be with you, girl. Come to me.." said Optimus Prime.  
Syahira giggles for a while and she says, " Allright..but don't take some oppurtunity to me,"  
"I know that,"  
"Hey, you know that I'm very like you?"  
"So, what?"  
"What the macho robot that I've seen.. you're so cute.."  
"I'm cute? Really?"

_I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated you're interest  
I'm educated in sex, yes  
Now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game  
Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it_

"You're so cute, Optimus Prime..No wonder Veeka loves you too," said Syahira.  
"Yeah, Veeka also loves me..but we're just friends," said Optimus Prime.  
"But you didn't know that she's very loves you,"  
"Actually, we're just friends,"  
"Allright.."  
Then, Optimus Prime is staring her intently and touching every inch of her blouse.  
"Hey, that's tickles.." said Syahira.  
"What do you waiting for? You're need to touch me.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah.."  
She is touching him just a little.. maybe for fun.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game_

They're dancing once again, maybe the second-last time.  
"Optimus Prime, I want to tell you something," said Syahira.  
"Tell me what? You're already tell me that you're loving me," said Optimus Prime.  
"Not that! But I don't want to dance along with you. I'm tired,"  
"You're tired? Me too,"  
And then, both of them are standing against the wall seperately.

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
With a boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game  
and a game  
and a game  
and a game  
a love game_

"Cliché!" said Syahira.  
"What do you mean?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Why does Veeka not come here? I've been here with you since this song is playing,"  
"This is a private date..for us.."  
"Private? That's why Veeka not come here,"  
"What? You want Veeka wants to make a fuss here?"  
"You're say like you very hate her,"  
"Who's say that? I'm not hate her, if don't, why am I in her fics?"  
"You're right.."

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans the love game  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Dans the love game_

And then, VeekaIzhanez is walking toward them.  
"Syahira, come to me," said VeekaIzhanez.  
She is walking to me and whispering something.  
"What the lucky are you? You need to seek after Ratchet!" said VeekaIzhanez.  
"Why do you say like that?" asked Syahira.  
"If you're postpone it, I afraid if you…". Then, I'm whispering to her.. "You'll get a kid!"  
"You damn Veeka!"  
I'm running from her while she is running after me.  
"Veeka, stop teasing Syahira!" said Optimus Prime.

_Let's play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love?  
Or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Dans the love game  
Dans the love game_

At last, VeekaIzhanez and Syahira are need to go home.  
"Now, are you satisfied to be with the trucky-bot?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Yeah..but he is very cute!" said Syahira.  
"Enough, pal! We need to go home,"  
When we are walking out from the base, Optimus Prime is transforming into the vehicle mode and rolling to us carefully.  
"Syahira, do you want to go home with me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah.." replied Syahira, walking into the fire truck and lefting me at all.  
"Hey, you damn trucky-bot! I'll make sure my Megatron will ruin you down!" said VeekaIzhanez.

* * *

And then,…  
"Veeka, what's wrong with you?" asked Syahira, waking up from my nap.  
"Syahira, today is 7th July, right?" asked VeekaIzhanez.  
"Yeah.."  
"Happy late-birthday.."  
Now, she is muted for a while.

The End.

Moral Value: Love is not a passion or sensuality..but it's a sincerety to like someone that you like most.

**A/N: Happy late-birthday to my pal, Syahira. Reviews welcomed for next reference.  
I hope Optimus Prime is forgetting her quickly or he'll not in love with Sari anymore!**


End file.
